La victime et le bourreau
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS long - Ma vision du "serie finale".


**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

**Commentaire :**

Retour à la vraie vie après un détour par l'univers parallèle !

Ma vision du "serie finale" pour ce qui est ma dernière contribution sur ff.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui seront passés par mes textes.

* * *

Jane tenait enfin Red John à bout portant. Seuls 5 ou 6 mètres les séparaient.

A l'extrémité du revolver se tenait l'homme qui avait tué sa femme et sa fille, l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi durant tous ces mois sans jamais réussir à s'approcher de lui alors que Red John, lui, l'avait toujours surveillé.

L'équipe du CBI avait profité d'un coup de pouce du sort lorsque, après une course-poursuite de 24h00, ils avaient pu acculer Red John dans cet entrepôt d'une zone industrielle à la périphérie de Sacramento. Jane avait semé Lisbon pour ce dernier face à face après qu'elle lui eut donné un pistolet.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient impassibles, seul un rictus traversait un visage émacié et portant les traces d'un acné juvénile mal soigné. Il avait levé les mains en signe de reddition.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Jane.

- Celui que tu appelles Red John… je suis « la victime et le bourreau » comme dit le poète…

- Ton nom… Jane arma le revolver.

- Cela ne te servirait à rien… je sors de nulle part, du Vide… tu ne me connais pas… mais moi… Aaaah, moi, je te connais… Cela m'a demandé du temps… beaucoup de temps, pour remonter ta piste… apprendre d'où tu viens, qui tu as été…

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Patrick… tu es exactement tout ce qui ne va pas dans ce pays : tu es beau, riche, sûr de toi, sympathique… tout le monde t'aime bien… certaines personnes plus que d'autres, bien sûr… Red John fit un signe de tête vers la droite où Lisbon était apparue.

- Jane, baissez cette arme… on va le boucler et il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait… dit Lisbon qui s'approchait pas à pas, lentement, vers Jane.

Red John reprit.

- Tu étais le gendre parfait, Patrick, mais tu n'étais qu'un imposteur, un faux prophète, un marchand du Temple… Tu as eu une conscience, un jour… c'est pour cela que tu as quitté, il y a longtemps, ton père… Il y avait des choses… tu avais une morale… et puis quoi ? tu t'es vendu au plus offrant ? Tu as cru… non, tu t'es persuadé que tu avais un pouvoir…

- J'aidais les gens… répondit Jane

- Non ! Fit Red John, incrédule. Bien sûr que non ! Tu étais persuadé d'aider les gens parce que cela t'aidait, toi, à accepter le fait que tu n'étais qu'un menteur… un bouffon !

- Jane ? Lisbon était presque à ses côtés. Laissez-le moi…

Jane fit non de la tête.

- Lisbon… je dois le tuer… il doit payer…

- Jane… vous savez ce que je vous ai dit un soir… qu'il faudrait que je me mette sur votre chemin si ce jour arrivait…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'interposa entre Red John et lui. Jane continuait à regarder droit devant, par-dessus son épaule à elle, fixant le tueur qui souriait toujours.

- Jane… Vous ne voulez pas en arriver là… Je sais que ce n'est pas vous… vous le tuez, et vous perdez toutes les chances de faire un deuil décent, d'avoir des réponses… Jane ? Vous le tuez et au fond de vous, c'est vous qui mourrez… Lui, n'a rien à perdre, et vous ?

- Tu vois Patrick… dit Red John - son sourire s'était élargi encore un peu plus-…Tu crois toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde mais elle, elle a une vision beaucoup plus large du tableau… et elle te connait mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même…

- Lisbon, s'il vous plait… je ne voudrais pas vous blesser… sortez de ma ligne de mire…

- Non, Jane… Tous ces mois partagés en votre compagnie, ils m'ont appris que vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier… Vous n'êtes pas resté au CBI seulement pour le traquer, fit-elle en désignant du pouce l'homme dans son dos… vous êtes restés avec nous parce que vous faisiez une différence… vous nous aidiez à « attraper les méchants »…

- Elle a raison, Patrick…

- Tais-toi ! hurla Jane en direction de Red John.

Lisbon, fit un pas vers Jane, la main à demi-tendue vers l'arme. Elle boucha la vue de Jane le temps d'une seconde.

Red John agit en conséquence.

D'un geste du poignet, il fit sortir une lame rétractable de sa manche gauche et en deux pas put se saisir de Lisbon. Il écrasa sa main droite sur sa gorge et plaça la lame sous son œil gauche. En appuyant à peine, il entama la chair et un filet de sang s'écoula de la légère plaie.

Jane recula d'un pas. Des deux côtés de la pièce surgirent Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho, armes au poing.

- CBI !

- Lâchez-la !

- Rendez-vous !

- Mains en l'air !

- Posez votre arme !

Les ordres se succédaient et étaient répétés à l'envie par chacun avec en fond sonore l'écho de la pièce.

Red John raffermit sa prise sur la gorge de Lisbon qui commençait à étouffer. Elle essaya de faire lâcher prise à Red John mais elle pouvait à peine lever les bras. Elle commençait à voir flou. Lui, riait presque. Jane l'avait à nouveau dans sa ligne de mire.

- Lâche-la… C'est entre toi et moi…

- Oh que non, Patrick… Elle compte pour beaucoup maintenant… Eux aussi d'ailleurs, dit-il en parlant de toute l'équipe… Mais tu veux des réponses... les réponses dont _elle_ parlait…

Jane fit un pas en avant, il n'était qu'à 2 mètres de Red John et Lisbon. Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho s'étaient, eux aussi, approchés. Ils fixaient Lisbon qui commençait à perdre connaissance.

- Alors, Patrick ? Je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse… Veux-tu tes réponses ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Ta femme ? Pourquoi te suivre ? Tu sais que tu veux ces réponses…

Lisbon avait les jambes qui flanchaient. Red John la forçait à rester de debout par la simple force de sa prise sur sa gorge. Encore quelques secondes et elle mourrait étouffée.

Jane baissa à demi son arme. Red John détenait ce après quoi il courait depuis le premier jour.

- D'accord. Lâche-là maintenant…

- Très bien Patrick…

Et Red John poussa violemment Lisbon vers Jane qui tenta, dans un réflexe, de la rattraper.

Un coup de feu éclata.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Lisbon glissa au sol. Jane l'accompagna dans sa chute.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle était ensanglantée.

C'était son arme qui avait tiré. Il…

Il vit tout à travers un miroir déformant. Il entendit des hurlements, Rigsby et Van Pelt qui s'approchaient de lui, Cho qui criait quelque chose à Red John, et lui qui levait l'arme vers celui qu'il haïssait.

Red John le regardait dans les yeux lorsqu'il se passa la lame effilée sur la gorge, la tranchant dans un flot de sang pompé par le cœur…

Le tueur en série resta quelques secondes debout, ses vêtements s'imbibant du sang qui, par petites vagues, sortait de la plaie. Puis les genoux fléchirent et il tomba au ralenti sur le côté.

Jane avait le bruit du coup de feu dans les oreilles puis il se dissipa et la réalité repris son droit.

Van Pelt demandait des ambulances au téléphone, Rigsby avait retourné le corps de Lisbon. Elle était inconsciente. La chemise blanche qu'elle portait était maculée elle aussi de sang.

- Jane ! Jane ! Criait Rigsby… Donnez-moi votre arme !

- Comment ça va ? demanda Jane, les yeux passant de Lisbon au corps de Red John.

- Elle est dans les vapes. Le coup de feu à juste traversé l'épaule. Elle s'en sortira. Je suis plus inquiet pour les traces qu'elle a à la gorge… Van Pelt ? L'ambulance ? Elle arrive ?

- C'est bon Rigsby ! Répondit Van Pelt. Les secours ont repéré l'entrepôt… Ils arrivent…

Cho avait vérifié que Red John était mort puis s'était approché de Jane pour l'aider à se relever.

Lorsque les renforts et les ambulanciers arrivèrent, Rigsby avait pansé la plaie et parvenu à réveiller Lisbon. Elle avait les idées claires. Elle ne souffrait pas, disait-elle. Le choc. La douleur viendra plus tard la rassura un médecin.

Une fois sur la civière, alors qu'on la transportait à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, elle glissa à Jane quelques mots à l'oreille. Il sourit et lui serra la main avant de la laisser partir.

.

Une fois au CBI, Cho prit la déposition de Jane. Il n'y aurait aucune poursuite. Red John, techniquement, s'était suicidé, et le coup de feu qui avait blessé Lisbon était accidentel.

Van Pelt et Rigsby revinrent rapidement de l'hôpital où l'on avait emmené Lisbon. Tout allait bien. Elle garderait des traces au cou pendant quelques semaines et un bras en écharpe pendant un bon mois mais tout allait bien.

Ils se turent. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Red John était mort.

Jane s'endormit sur le divan du CBI.

.

Deux semaines étaient passées lorsque Lisbon revint pour la première fois au bureau.

Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho et Jane, bien qu'ils se soient occupés d'elle pendant tout ce temps, lui rendant visite à l'hôpital et chez elle, lui firent un accueil chaleureux comme tous les autres collègues de l'étage.

Un énorme bouquet de bienvenue l'attendait sur son bureau avec une boite de donuts. Dessus, on avait déposé une carte qui disait : « Bon retour ».

Elle avait toujours son bras en écharpe, mais tourner en rond dans son salon devenait plus difficile à supporter encore que de savoir qu'elle serait inutile au bureau.

Ses collaborateurs passèrent la tête par la porte. Cho demanda.

- Alors chef ? Ca ne vous a pas trop manqué tous ces dossiers ?

- A vrai dire, un peu… entrez et prenez un donut puisque vous êtes là. Répondit-elle en ouvrant difficilement la boite de son bras valide.

Ils reprirent le travail. Rigsby fit le point sur les enquêtes en cours, avec les informations complémentaires de Van Pelt et Cho. Après un moment, ils sortirent laissant Jane avec Lisbon. Il s'était contenté, tout ce temps là, de sourire, sans rien dire. Lisbon le regardait. Il regardait Lisbon.

- Alors ? Dit-elle

- Alors ? Répondit-il

- Jane, je voulais vous remercier…

- De quoi ? De vous avoir tiré dessus ?

- C'était un accident, Jane… Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir écoutée… Je savais que vous valiez mieux que lui.

Elle avait prononcé _lui _avec une pointe de dégoût.

- Oui… Lisbon ? Je dois vous dire quelque chose… fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Vous êtes bien sombre, tout à coup… s'inquiéta Lisbon.

- Je vous quitte…

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis il reprit.

- Maintenant que Red John est mort… ma place n'est plus parmi vous…

- Non et non ! Lisbon avait dit cela du fond du cœur… Nous avons besoin de vous ! Vous ne m'avez donc pas écoutée ? Vous faites une _différence_ au CBI ! Je refuse de croire que vous êtes resté avec nous juste pour Red John et que maintenant vous allez disparaitre !

- Il n'y avait pas que Red John… vous avez raison… Mais je n'ai pas le choix, Lisbon… je dois passer à autre chose… Vous aviez raison lorsque vous disiez que Red John mort, emportant ses réponses, je ne pourrais jamais faire de deuil décent… j'y ai réfléchi pendant ces deux dernières semaines… vous aviez raison… Mais si je veux tourner la page un jour, je dois partir loin d'ici…

Lisbon eut la tentation de discuter et d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis mais elle renonça. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Pour aller où ?

- Ces derniers mois, j'ai eu plusieurs propositions que j'ai toujours repoussées… depuis peu, certaines ont reparues… notamment une en Europe… Une université française qui travaille sur les phénomènes dits « paranormaux ». Ils forment un groupe de spécialistes qui sillonnera le monde pour étudier les cas des guérisseurs philippins ou brésiliens, les « miracles » qu'on trouve ici et là… Dans ce groupe, il y aura des scientifiques, des illusionnistes… Des gens comme moi… des gens d'horizons divers… J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner de la mort… De faire le point…

- Je comprends, dit Lisbon. Je comprends…

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau. Elle s'approcha de Jane et posa une bise sur sa joue.

- Je comprends, répéta-t-elle… Vous venez ? On va annoncer çà à nos camarades… j'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas trainer indéfiniment au bureau ? A quelle heure est votre avion ?

Jane parut surpris.

- J'ai appris une chose ou deux à votre contact, Jane… croyez-le ou non… vous avez été important pour nous… pour moi… Alors cet avion ?

- Il part dans trois heures… Dit Jane.

Ils sortirent et Jane annonça la nouvelle au reste de l'équipe qui resta abasourdie. Van Pelt eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux, Rigsby et Cho n'en étaient pas loin.

Jane fit ses adieux.

- Grace, prenez soin de vous… « Cueillez le jour » comme on dit… La carrière professionnelle n'est qu'un aspect de la vie… ne passez pas à côté du bonheur… et il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Quant à vous, Wayne… Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes… Et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- D'accord, Jane… d'accord… souffla Rigsby.

- Cho, fit Jane…

- Jane, dit Cho. Il lui tendit une main que Jane serra longuement sans rien dire de plus.

Jane fit quelques pas vers l'ascenseur puis se retourna. Les quatre agents du CBI le regardaient partir avec émotion.

- Votre canapé va me manquer… Prenez soin de lui… Dit-il

- Jane ? Demanda Lisbon… vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit dans l'entrepôt ?

- Toujours, fit Jane en se tapotant la tempe. Toujours…

Et il partit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit dans l'entrepôt ? Demanda Van Pelt entre deux sanglots.

- Un truc tout bête… Que si un jour il avait besoin, je serai là pour lui… chuchota Lisbon.

Jane leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se referme sur lui.

**FIN**


End file.
